Reliability and speed of processing activities has become increasingly important, particularly in large groups of computer systems where multiple users may require system resources to perform various processing activities. These processing activities may compete with one another for system resources. Overloading a server in a computer network with too many processing activities may cause the server to operate poorly or crash. Accordingly, the ability to distribute processing activities intelligently within a computer system, for example a set of servers, may increase overall operational efficiency.